<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это секс? by Angiras, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080870">Это секс?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras'>Angiras</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив с ужасом, сгорая от нездорового возбуждения, умоляя высшие силы, чтобы этот день никогда не настал, ждал момента, когда Баки спросит. День, когда Баки спросит про это. Когда он спросит про секс.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это секс?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Баки не маугли и способен принимать решения, однако, очевидно, не вполне в порядке.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Баки задал вопрос, и Стив покрылся испариной не хуже бутылки ледяного пива в его руке. Он с ужасом, сгорая от нездорового возбуждения, умоляя высшие силы, чтобы этот день никогда не настал, ждал момента, когда Баки спросит. День, когда Баки спросит про это. Когда он спросит про секс. </p><p>Просто до сих пор все шло слишком хорошо. Лучше, чем Стив мог представить, когда нашел однажды Баки на своем пороге – грязного, голодного и очень грустного. </p><p>– Как будто что-то разбилось. Вот тут, – сказал он и потер висок. – Внутри одни осколки, не собрать. </p><p>– Соберем вместе, – пообещал Стив. </p><p>Потом он принес Баки калейдоскоп, и они весь вечер любовались на узоры из цветного стекла. </p><p>Разум, его память – то же стекло. Это был тот же Баки, которого Стив знал всю жизнь. Только иногда нужно было помочь ему сложить нужную картинку. А если что-то потерялось – найти и положить от себя. Баки с интересом слушал, что добыть шипучку из стеклянной бутылки можно не отламывая горлышка. Что теперь не принято целовать руку дамам при встрече, как, впрочем, и мужчинам, если только это не король или если Баки решит сняться в фильме про мафию. Что если из крана потекла холодная вода, то горячая просто кончилась, а не Стив передумал быть его другом и стал новым куратором. Иногда Баки от души смеялся над былыми промахами, иногда смущался, вспоминая о них. </p><p>Баки заново узнавал этот мир. Узнавал себя. И Стив был рад дать ему все, что он захочет. Будь то дополнительная порция мороженого за ужином или легкая дрема у Стива на плече под бубнеж телевизора. </p><p>Баки в последнее время часто стал вот так смотреть кино, прикорнув на плече у Стива. </p><p>И в этом ли дело, или в том, что Стив обнаглел и приобнял его за плечи, или в том, что на экране промелькнула пара очень горячих сцен, или, может, просто пришло время, – кто знает. Но однажды Баки заерзал, засуетился в его объятьях. Он часто дышал, его губы раскраснелись, пусть и недовольно кривились. Баки несколько раз поменял позу, то раздвигая ноги в стороны, то поджимая колени к груди, пока наконец не догадался расстегнуть ремень и ширинку. </p><p>– Что? Очень жмет, – пожаловался он, перехватив пристальный взгляд Стива. – Черт, съел что ли что-нибудь не то?! </p><p>– С тобой все в порядке, Баки, – как мог спокойно произнес Стив. Еще не хватало сболтнуть лишнего, напугать Баки, что он болен, или внушить чувство вины и стыд за чувственные желания, которые всю жизнь испытывал сам Стив. Баки был очень восприимчив к тому, что говорил Стив. Он не мог не оправдать такого доверия. – Это естественно. </p><p>– Это секс? – спросил Баки. </p><p>Где он только услышал это слово? Хотя, в общем, где угодно. В современном мире недостатка в сексе нет. Но Баки так произнес его, что Стив понял – оно ему ни о чем не говорит. Просто еще одна штука, с которой Баки еще не сталкивался. Как, например, загар или рвота. </p><p>– Да, это секс, – ответил Стив. </p><p>– И что мне с ним делать? – проворчал Баки, кивнув на бугор между собственных ног. Кажется, пока эта сторона жизни его пока не слишком радовала. </p><p>– Погладь себя немного – и все пройдет, – пообещал Стив. Он бы скорей откусил себе язык, чем сказал кому-то такое. Но рядом был Баки, и он нуждался в помощи. Если Стив не будет объяснять, что и как, то Баки пойдет к кому-нибудь другому. А еще хуже – в интернет. Стив во всех красках мог представить, чему он может научить парня со сбитым пониманием социальных норм и проснувшимся либидо. Стив готов был разнести к чертям весь этот интернет, лишь бы такого не произошло.</p><p>Баки нахмурился. </p><p>– Погладить? </p><p>– Да, вот так, – Стив сжал горлышко пивной бутылки в кулаке и поводил им вверх-вниз.  </p><p>– И все? Ладно, – отозвался Баки и полез в штаны. </p><p>– Не здесь! Иди к себе. Это личное, – успел выпалить Стив, прежде чем Баки успел вытащить член и начать самоудовлетворяться у него на глазах. </p><p>– Ага. Поставь кино на паузу. Хочу досмотреть, когда закончу, – бросил Баки, удаляясь в свою комнату. </p><p>Стив рухнул лицом в подушку, стоило двери закрыться. Он только что объяснял человеку, как нужно дрочить. Он объяснял это Баки, в которого был безнадежно влюблен всю свою жизнь. Он теперь точно знал, чем Баки занят сейчас там, за стеной. И раз уж Стив не мог присоединиться к нему, то уж лучше задушить себя подушкой, чем как-то жить дальше с этим знанием. Впрочем, даже этого Стив не мог – если он навредит себе, то Баки останется в этом мире сиротой. </p><p>– И долго мне еще тереть? – услышал Стив минут через пять и как мог медленно поднял голову, изо всех сил делая вид, что не рухнул в пучину стыда и отчаяния, а просто прилег. Баки стоял в дверях и выглядел еще более недовольным и раздосадованным, чем был. Более возбужденным. – По-моему, становится только хуже.</p><p>К счастью, он хотя бы прикрыл пах краем футболки. Стив уже запретил вынимать при нем член – дважды Баки повторять не приходилось. </p><p>– Просто продолжай, Баки. Не всегда получается быстро, – проговорил Стив. </p><p>Баки ушел, но еще через несколько минут снова выглянул к Стиву. </p><p>– Не получается, – пожаловался он. </p><p>– Потерпи, – приободрил его Стив. – Должно получиться, Баки. Подумай о чем-нибудь приятном. </p><p>Баки кивнул, а когда он вернулся, то Стиву не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы понять, что все случилось. </p><p>Стиву отчаянно захотелось, чтобы его тоже кто-то похлопал по плечу, и сказал: «Потерпи, все получится». Потому что Баки как ни в чем не бывало прошел через комнату и проскользнул к нему под руку, как будто и не уходил. </p><p>Нет. Он вернулся совсем другим. Мягким, теплым, первый раз за долгое время расслабленным, даже ослабшим. Он растекся у Стива под под боком, прижался к его руке, едва заметно потерся щекой о плечо, будто нуждался в нежностях после разрядки. От него пахло сексом, и Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не наклониться к его волосам и не вдохнуть этот запах. Забавно, Стив когда-то думал, что все отдал бы, чтоб узнать, каким бывает Баки после секса. Но он-то хотел и сам в нем поучаствовать.   </p><p>– Все в порядке? – спросил Стив быстрее, чем успел себя остановить. </p><p>– Нормально, – пробормотал Баки. </p><p>– Нормально? – удивился Стив. </p><p>Слушать подробный рассказ о том, как Баки трогал себя, сил у него не было совершенно. Но «нормально» – была совсем не та реакция, которую ожидаешь от человека, который только что открыл радости секса. И ладно бы дело было в одном только любопытстве. Стив бы засунул его куда подальше – как он всегда поступал со своими грязными желаниями в отношении друга. Но Баки смотрел на него такими глазами, как будто только и ждал, что ему зададут вопрос. </p><p>Когда только выяснилось, что у него бывают проблемы с базовыми знаниями о том, как устроен мир, что он иногда неправильно интерпретирует самые простые ситуации и явления и они приводят его в замешательство, они с Баки договорились, что будут предельно откровенны друг с другом и будут обсуждать все, о чем думают и что чувствуют, без стеснений. И хотя Стив чуть-чуть лукавил насчет чувств, Баки очень понравилась эта идея. Он любил долго и подробно рассказывать о том, что делал или что видел. Какое впечатление на него это произвело. В Гидре, во время опытов, его нередко заставляли отчитываться о том, что он делает. Стива немного тревожило, что Баки делает это по-привычке. Но тот убедил его, что сейчас все совсем иначе. Когда ты рассказываешь о том, что ванильное мороженое вдвое вкусней, если его не ронять на пол, чем о том, как тебе пускали по венам какую-то жгучую жидкость. И что Стив слушает гораздо лучше, хотя ему не платят за это денег. Что же. В любом случае Баки всегда любил поболтать, а Стив был рад, что вновь стал тем, перед кем он готов раскрываться. Просто, ну, не о дрочке же! </p><p>Но Баки уже было не остановить. </p><p>– Ну, – лениво начал Баки, но его глаза загорелись, – сначала думал о приятном, как ты советовал. О том, как приятно надевать в холодный день носки, которые повисели на батарее. Потом – о том, как хорошо гладить пузо кошке. И о том, как я люблю снимать защитную пленку с техники. Но это вообще не работало. Ну то есть как, работало, но не в ту сторону. Желание заниматься сексом почему-то вообще пропадало, представляешь?</p><p>– Лучше не вмешивать в это кошек, – мягко проговорил Стив, изо всех сил стараясь не представлять Баки со спущенными штанами и членом в руке. </p><p>– Нет, нет, – отмахнулся Баки. – Вот, я думал обо всех этих вещах, и все впустую. Я уже совсем отчаялся, но потом подумал о тебе, и все получилось, – улыбнулся он так, как будто Стив сейчас должен улыбнуться в ответ и похвалить его за отличный результат. </p><p>Стив почувствовал, как его щеки заливаются румянцем. Как он воспарил над землей, а потом рухнул в пропасть. Последнее ощущение оказалось вовсе не обманчиво. Подлокотник старенького дивана не выдержал тяжести двух тел – Баки навалился на Стива так, что следующим шагом было только влезть к нему на колени – и надломился. Стив успел сориентироваться и удержать их от падения только потому, что как бы он ни был смущен или растерян, в любое время дня и ночи, в любом состоянии он знал – Баки никогда, никогда не должен больше падать. </p><p>– Нужно думать не обо мне, – проговорил Стив, кое-как собравшись с мыслями. – Нужно думать о девушках. Помнишь, мы сейчас в кино видели девушек? </p><p>– Девушек? – озадаченно спросил Баки, а потом, призадумавшись на мгновение, легкомысленно отмахнулся: – А зачем? Мне и с тобой неплохо.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Стив почти оправился после этого случая. В сущности, ну что изменилось в их жизни? Ничего, просто время от времени Баки срывался с места, бежал в свою спальню, а через несколько минут возвращался разрумянившийся, тихий и довольный. Он ложился на плечо Стива, если они отдыхали на диване, или садился рядом так, чтобы их бедра соприкасались, если обедали или пили кофе за столом, и как ни в чем не бывало продолжал прерванный разговор. Баки больше не делился, о чем он фантазировал во время дрочки, и не просил советов. Стоило бы вздохнуть с облегчением, но вместо этого Стив только и мог, что гадать, все еще думает Баки о нем или нашел более подходящие образы. Это было неизбежно, ведь Баки никогда не проявлял интерес ни к нему, ни к другим парням. Но как бы сильно Стив ни желал ему счастья, всю жизнь его грызла мысль, что с ним Баки было бы лучше, чем с кем бы то ни было еще. Вот только Стиву никогда не выпадало шанса это доказать. Вдруг сейчас, когда разум Баки стал как чистый лист, избавленный от любых предрассудков и барьеров, связанных с сексом, и был тот самый шанс, о котором он мечтал, и их отношения могли стать чем-то большим, чем дружба. Может, Баки думал о нем, потому что наконец заметил, как хорошо они друг другу подходят? Ну или они с Баки слишком много времени проводят вместе.</p><p>Стив чувствовал, как в его душе внутренний джентльмен сражается с чем-то темным, звериным, что он про себя называл внутренней сволочью. Если бы мог, он, конечно, объединился бы с джентльменом и хорошенько отметелил эту сволочь. Но бить самого себя было чересчур.</p><p>Он отвлекся от саморазрушительных мыслей и посмотрел на Баки. Тот как обычно был рядом, но, как неожиданно понял Стив, уже два часа спокойно лежал в его объятьях и смотрел кино, ни разу так и не уединившись в спальне. Ну как спокойно. Баки откровенно маялся. Он делал вид, что смотрит в экран, но явно перестал следить за сюжетом. И если бы Стив положил руку ему между ног, то точно нащупал бы стояк. Если бы он только мог это сделать!</p><p>Баки и сам сначала гладил диванную обивку, потом колено Стива, собственное бедро, то приближаясь к проблемному месту, то, опомнившись, поспешно убирая руки подальше. </p><p>– Тебе не пора… ну, уединиться? – не выдержал Стив. </p><p>Он не собирался ни поощрять, ни осуждать Баки за проснувшиеся желания. Просто смотреть, как он страдает, было совершенно невыносимо. </p><p>– Нет, – отрезал Баки. </p><p>– Да все в порядке, – заверил его Стив. – Мы поставим фильм на паузу – и все. И нечего тут стесняться… Я все пойму…</p><p>Баки поднял на него хмурый и воспаленный взгляд. Он никогда не выказывал стеснения или неловкости, когда собирался пойти помочь себе с разрядкой. И сейчас, даже когда Стив упомянул о нем, лицо Баки выражало скорее недоумение пополам с раздражением, а вовсе не застенчивость. </p><p>– В чем дело, Баки? – осторожно спросил Стив. </p><p>– Ты обманул меня! – прошипел тот. Баки сердился, и причиной этому был Стив. Правда, несмотря на весь яд, пропитавшую его слова, это совершенно не мешало Баки прижиматься к нему, обвивая рукой руку, и даже как-то потираться о бедро. – Ты обманул меня насчет секса. </p><p>– Я? – удивился Стив. </p><p>– Это никакой не секс! То, чему ты меня учил, – возмутился Баки, – обычный онанизм. </p><p>– А что такого… – удивился Стив еще сильнее. </p><p>– Им занимаются неудачники, которые никому не нужны! Или те, кто боится и не умеет с живыми людьми. </p><p>– Да где ты это взял?! – поразился Стив. </p><p>– В интернете! – выплюнул Баки. – И там пишут, что хуже всего, если тебя отправляет дрочить собственный бойфренд! Значит, он может оказаться геем!  </p><p>– Но я не… – начал Стив и осекся. Баки сверкал глазами так злобно, что Стив чувствовал, что дело может кончиться смертельной обидой и размолвкой на всю жизнь, если он только заикнется, что не приходится Баки бойфрендом. – В интернете все врут, ты же знаешь. Онанизмом занимаются, если еще не встретили правильного партнера или не хотят слишком торопить события, или… </p><p>– Ну да, я ж так и сказал. Или не с кем, или боишься, потому что не знаешь как. И я не верю всему, что пишут в интернете, – надулся Баки. – Но я смотрел картинки, видео и подумал, это же нелогично. Зачем представлять тебя, если можно заняться сексом вместе? – Баки немного смягчился, а потом жарко зашептал, хотя Стива и не отпускала мысль, что Баки его слегка передразнивает: – Давай займемся сексом, Стив! Не надо стесняться! Мне все равно, если ты гей или никто тебя не хочет, или ты не знаешь как. Я ж заметил, ты тоже много дрочишь...	 </p><p>Стив хотел сказать да! Каждая частичка его разума, каждая клетка его тела, особенно в области члена, кричали: «Да! Да! Да! Давай спустим штаны и займемся сексом! Потрахаемся! Поебемся!» Хотя последнее слово его тело не кричало, а стыдливо блеяло, сути это не меняло. Баки хотел Стива, Стив хотел Баки. Сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было. </p><p>– Так нельзя, – выдохнул Стив, усилием воли отстраняя руку Баки от своей груди. Это было непросто – то ли от того, что сам Стив слабел с каждой секундой близости, то ли потому, что Баки сжал в кулаке край его рубашки, а он всегда был хватким парнем. </p><p>– Можно, – успокоил его Баки. – По-всякому можно. Я видел в интернете. </p><p>– Нет, Баки, нам с тобой нельзя, – проговорил Стив, ловко уворачиваясь от поцелуя, о котором всю жизнь мечтал. – Ты можешь пожалеть об этом. </p><p>– Не бойся, – промурлыкал Баки. – Ну не можешь же ты быть так плох. В конце концов, ну в чем там можно настолько накосячить? Ну хочешь, я сам займусь с тобой сексом? Тебе и делать ничего не придется, просто не мешай и все. </p><p>– Нет, – отрезал Стив. Он вскочил с дивана, спасаясь от стремительно исполняющейся заветной мечты. – Я не могу с тобой так поступить. </p><p>– Да как? – нахмурился Баки. </p><p>– Секс – это очень личная вещь. Нельзя просто заняться им с кем-то, а потом сделать вид, что ничего не было. </p><p>– Зачем делать вид, что ничего не было? – пожал плечами Баки. – Просто потрахаемся еще раз.</p><p>– Потому что нужна любовь, близость… </p><p>– Я люблю тебя, и ближе, чем ты, у меня никого нет, – улыбнулся Баки, но его пыл, кажется, начал угасать, и улыбка вышла неуверенной. – А люди из того видео вряд ли были так уж влюблены… </p><p>– Я не могу, – отрезал Стив, глядя, как азарт и возбуждение на лице Баки сменяют разочарование и обида. – Ты еще спасибо мне скажешь, когда вспомнишь, что никогда меня не хотел. </p><p>– Ладно, – неохотно протянул Баки, сдаваясь. – Я понял, Стив. Больше ты от меня о сексе не услышишь. </p><p>Стиву было очень грустно видеть Баки таким. Но это казалось малой жертвой, главное, ему удалось сберечь Баки честь, а себе совесть. </p><p>– Извини, – проговорил Стив. Он правда чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не мог дать Баки все, что он хочет. </p><p>– Да ничего. Забудь, – отозвался Баки. </p><p>– Досмотрим фильм? – примирительно спросил Стив, усаживаясь на свое место. </p><p>– Что-то не хочется. Хочется кофе, – решил Баки и встал с дивана раньше, чем Стив успел бы к нему прикоснуться. </p><p>– Сделай мне тоже, – попросил Стив. </p><p>– Тебе надо – ты и делай, – фыркнул Баки. </p><p>Значит, все-таки обиделся. Ничего. Нужно только немного подождать, а потом Стив загладит вину подарками, приятными сюрпризами, своей любовью, которую он может – может! – держать под контролем. На свою голову. Пусть Баки побудет один, успокоится, смирится и забудет, как обещал. Как и должно быть. </p><p>– Стив? – услышал он сквозь шум кофеварки. – А помнишь, мы пошли гулять. Я говорил, что будет дождь и мы промокнем, но ты сказал, давай все равно пойдем, и мы пошли, а потом начался дождь и мы промокли? </p><p>– Да, наверное, – ответил Стив. Они много и часто гуляли в последнее время. Иногда и правда во время прогулок начинался дождь. </p><p>– Хорошо, – отозвался Баки, удовлетворенный ответом. </p><p>– Стив? – послышалось через пять минут под шелест целлофана. Баки, судя по всему, решил не ограничиваться кофе, и сделать еще и бутерброд. – А помнишь, однажды мы сидели в кафе, и ты, когда вставал, опрокинул чашку? Я тогда сказал тебе: «Не надо терпеть, иди писай, я сам все уберу»? </p><p>– Помню, – подтвердил Стив. Забыть об этом было сложно. Слова Баки прозвучали громко, и посетители кафе ехидно пялились на него весь путь позора до туалета и обратно. </p><p>– Хорошо, – ответил Баки и снова замолчал. </p><p>– Стив? – ожидаемо послышалось через некоторое время. Баки нарезал колбасу и стук ножа о доску звучал несколько агрессивно. – А помнишь, ты поспорил с Романофф, что в Щ.И.Т.е намного больше распиздяев, чем в КГБ? Я поддержал тебя, сказал, что в Щ.И.Т.е больше, хотя это полная фигня! Ты слышал мой русский? Я учил его пять лет, но в итоге его толком никто не понимал, кроме того долбоеба, который мне его преподавал! </p><p>– В чем дело, Баки? – напрягся Стив. </p><p> – А в том! – вспылил Баки, в ярости бросая нож, к счастью, всего лишь на разделочную доску. – Я все для тебя делаю! Всегда тебя поддерживаю! Потакаю тебе! – кричал он все громче и громче. – А я всего один раз попросил тебя о каком-то там жалком сексе! И что я слышу? Что ты не можешь со мной! Со мной! А с кем-то можешь, значит. </p><p>– Баки, – тихо проговорил Стив. – Ну ты чего. </p><p>– Да ничего! – огрызнулся Баки. – Не можешь – не надо. Вот люди в интернете…</p><p>– Ты все не так понял, – как мог мягко проговорил Стив. </p><p>Он подошел к нему вплотную и попытался приобнять, но Баки скинул его руку. </p><p>– Не трогай меня. Мы для этого недостаточно близки. </p><p>Слова Баки били наотмашь. Дело было не в том, что Баки пошел на принцип или начал капризничать. Все это они проходили и не раз. Просто что-то в его взгляде, в его голосе, в его движениях говорило о том, что отказ Стива задел его за живое. Точно так же, как задели Стива слова о близости, когда Баки их ему вернул. Случилось то, чего Стив боялся больше всего. Он обманул его доверие. </p><p>– Прости меня, я тоже тебя люблю. Все, что я делаю, я делаю потому, что люблю тебя, – проговорил Стив. Он собрал в кулак все свое мужество и, положив руки на бедра Баки, нежно поцеловал его за ухом. – Сделаю для тебя все.</p><p>– Уйди. Я вспомнил, почему никогда тебя не хотел. Ты нудный. И секс с тобой тоже, наверное, нудный, – зарычал Баки, однако, больше не сторонился прикосновений. </p><p>– Можно? – спросил Стив и передвинул ладони к резинке домашних штанов Баки. Ему пришлось набраться такого мужества, какого у него никогда и не было, чтобы взять и стянуть их вниз вместе с бельем. </p><p>– Да не нужны мне ни ты, ни твой тупой секс, – вспомнил Баки, когда штаны давно свалились на пол, а руки Стива вовсю шарили по его животу и бедрам, медленно подбираясь к главному. </p><p>– Я потрогаю? – спросил Стив. Баки замычал в ответ, но Стив почувствовал, как тот прижимается к нему спиной. </p><p>Ладно. Нужно просто взять и сделать это. Взять член. В этом не будет большого греха, думал Стив. Ведь удовольствие получит только Баки. Они и правда были очень близки. А Баки и так досталось в Гидре. Пусть получит немного ласки, а потом, когда поймет, что к чему, пошлет Стива на все четыре стороны. Стив поймет. Он выдержит, если так будет лучше для Баки. </p><p>Трогать кого-то, кроме себя, было странно. Ладно, страшно. Судя по внутренним ощущениям, он будто падал в глубокую яму. Точнее, взбирался на высокий пик, – быстро поправился Стив. Так сказать, углубляться в проблему Баки его не просил, хотя от одной мысли об этом Стива пробирала сладкая дрожь. </p><p>Стиву уже приходилось держать в руках странные вещи. Например, живую рыбу или щупальце пришельца. Трогать Баки оказалось не так страшно. Как себя, только лучше, ведь Стиву Баки нравился куда больше, чем он сам, особенно сейчас. </p><p>Баки тяжело и печально вздохнул, но сразу расслабился, стоило Стиву взять его член в ладонь. Он неторопливо сжимал и разжимал пальцы, чувствуя, как полуопавший стояк возвращается. Скандал и обида охладили его пыл, но как бы Стив ни корил себя, было приятно сознавать, чувствовать, как быстро Баки возбуждается от его прикосновений. </p><p>– Не надо себя пересиливать, если не нравится, – пробормотал Баки, и Стив почувствовал, как тот выворачивается, чтобы коснуться губами его шеи. </p><p>Его губы слабо и влажно скользнули по коже. Баки все еще дулся, но от этого его поцелуи казались еще более томными и жаркими. И Стиву страшно хотелось узнать, как он целует, когда счастлив, когда задумчив, когда хмурится и когда еле сдерживает смех. </p><p>– Ну как ты можешь не нравиться, Баки? – проговорил Стив и, собрав капли выступившей смазки, задвигал рукой по твердому и горячему члену. </p><p>И ему нравилось. Очень нравилось. Как Стив ни пытался вернуться к мыслям о рыбе и щупальцах, даже о защитной пленке и носках, но никак не мог абстрагироваться от того, что он с Баки, чем они заняты, и сделать вид, что он вроде как в этом не участвует. </p><p>Он участвовал, он гладил член Баки, слышал его стоны, принимал его поцелуи, таял от того, как Баки плавится в его объятьях.</p><p>– Сладко, да? – не удержался и спросил Стив, когда почувствовал, как теплые капли заливают его пальцы. </p><p>– Да, – застонал Баки. Он повернулся и крепко обнял Стива, практически повис на нем, будто хотел поделиться, пережить вместе с ним лучшие мгновения. – Совсем другое дело, Стив. В жизни ты гораздо реалистичней, чем в фантазиях. </p><p> – Самое приятное, что я слышал с тех пор, как ты сказал, что я нудный, – улыбнулся Стив. В общем, это было правдой во всех смыслах. </p><p>– Ты тоже должен попробовать, – сказал Баки и решительно полез Стиву в штаны. </p><p>– Тебе не обязательно, – попытался протестовать Стив, но, кажется, лимит его отказов был исчерпан с тех пор, как он узнал, каковы на вкус поцелуи Баки. </p><p>– Обязательно, – настаивал тот. – Мы оба должны, иначе какой же это секс? </p><p>Стиву не понадобилось много времени. Баки только коснулся его, и то ли время сжалось в одну точку, то ли он сам получил достаточно, еще когда Баки от души терся задницей о его пах. Но он быстро почувствовал, как кончает под собственный хриплый стон, а потом чуть ли не падает в объятья, как только что сам Баки. </p><p>Они обнимались и целовали друг друга, тихо и с ленцой, наслаждаясь всем, что упускали из своей жизни долгие годы. </p><p>– Никуда ты от меня не денешься, – промурлыкал Баки. </p><p>– Это тебе тоже рассказали в интернете? – спросил Стив, прикидывая, насколько глубоко Баки проводил изыскания в сети и насколько порочные штуки успел там найти. Стив был в общем согласен. Но не на все. Ну, во всяком случае, не прямо сейчас. Может быть, после ужина. </p><p>– Нет, почему в интернете? – счастливо рассмеялся Баки. – Просто знаю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>